ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Two Life Precure!
Two Life Precure! (2人生プリキュア! 2 Jinsei Purikyua?) is a fan season created by User:BellRose~. All the members of Dream Academy are students who are from anime Aikatsu!. The theme is music and cards. Story In a place called Aurora Land, were having a party that is named Prism Party with using Party Stone which reportedly will bring happiness to everyone. however, there is an evil boy named Zeref who stole the Prism Stone and will transform the world into darkness and sadness everywhere. cure star who is patron of Aurora Land plunged Prism Stone into Prism Town to find it. Cure star as unlikely to find it alone, then Yukino reigning queen of Aurora Land Femini, Poppu, Rocky to find 3 more cure to help Cure Star. Character Pretty Cure *'Kazesawa Sora' - she is the lead Cure of two life precure!. Sora is a new famous model, she working at Dream Agency. She have a bestfriend named Kii Saegusa. Her mother in the past is also an famous, but dissapear after her final show by a dark shadow, She taken a Cure Feminine name. *'Saegusa Kii' - she is a manager and bestfriend of Sora's. she's very mature person but can sometimes turn out to be childish. Kii is a good manager. *'Otoshiro Seira' - a new rocker girl also from Dream Agency. Seira aims Sora's as her rival, but sora do not respond. Her family is open a cafetaria, Seira is taken a Cure Rock name. *'Himesato Maria' -she is the owner of the dream agency, however he was only 14 years old and although it looks like the age of 17 years. it can be regarded as a hard-nosed girl and selfish. She is always with Himesato Star, Maria is actually a Cure Star, lengendary pretty cure Of Aurora Land. Mascot *'Femini' - she is Sora's partner, Femini can transfrom into human, like Starn and the other mascot. *'Poppu' - he is Kii's partner, Poppu is a girly and pop girl. She is the younger sister of Femini. *'Rocky' - she is Seira's partner, Rocky girl is a rocker from Aurora Land. *'Peacock' - she is a princess from Aurora Land, and the oldest mascot after Peacock disappear. *'Peacock' - she is the first mascot and Kaname's partner, she disappear with her partner during Zeref attack and don't know where she it. Darkness Land *'Dylas' - he is the first enemy, he is symbolizes a pegasus, Dylass is a enemy of Sora. But during the course of the story, Dylass fell in love with Sora, although not admit it. *'Midnight' - he is the second enemy, he is symbolizes a black angel. Midnight is a enemy of Kii. Like Kii, he is very childish and like to eat sweet. *'Kyoko' - she is only female enemy in this fan series, she love gardering and rock And a enemy of Seira. *'Zeref' - he share a same name with Zeref from fairy tail. He is a enemy of Maria, He is the only member of Darkness Land that is not dead. and he re-appears next season Fairy Tail Precure! as the main enemy. *'Miichan' - a leader of Darkness Land, in fact it was his mother Sora, Kaname. She became evil because in brainwasher by Zeref, and she used to complete the mission of Zeref. Previously it was a pretty cure is called Cure Queen. Trivia *This story is similiar with Suite Precure and Doki Doki Precure. *The next fanfiction story that is Fairy Tail Precure! which are interconnected with the story of this season. but different city *two life means what the cure do in this season is connected to another life * kii is the only member of the pretty cure his last name is not "a" but "i" Category:TV Asahi Category:Anime Category:Vortexx Category:Cartoon Network Category:Pretty Cure